


Silent Flame

by pushkin666



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold doesn't like to hear John flirt with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Flame

Harold frowned. Sometimes, he thought Shaw and John took things too far, but maybe they were just being realistic. This time the pair of them were playing a fighting couple. Oh not physical fighting, they were in a bar after all, but a proper shouting match. The words they threw at each other were vicious and cutting, and anybody witnessing it would likely be shocked. Which was the point. Well that and getting the attention of their number.

Finally, on a last thrown insult from John, Shaw stormed out of the bar. John signed loudly and Harold could hear the sound of him drinking and then slamming his glass down on the bar.

"Sorry about that," John apologised to someone. Harold presumed it was the number. His hand dropped onto Bear's head and he stroked him as John began to flirt with the woman. At first she seemed hesitant but then she began to respond to John and Harold tuned out. Even though he knew John's words meant nothing he still disliked listening to it.

He would never admit to himself how much he hated hearing John flirt with random strangers. Or Shaw for that matter. Harold grimaced, shaking his head. But that was his problem, not John's, and he would just have to deal with it.


End file.
